Beautiful Day
by XxLosAngelesGirlxX
Summary: It is Mikaela's birthday and Mirage has something special planned for her. Oneshot


**This is a rather intriguing story I've wrote. This is late, sorry, but I was very busy. This is a birthday gift one-shot to AndromedaAI, and it is about her birthday with Mirage. He has a special treat for her, eh? Enjoy it! Happy birthday, AndromedaAI! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirage, Mikaela, or Ironhide. Anything related to Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Mikaela belongs to AndromedaAI. I only own Sophia. **

**Anyway onward!**

* * *

**Beautiful Day **

**XXX**

It's time. It was here. The day that all humans on this planet hope for every year of their lives. As long as I've been here, I've seen it occur with the soldiers and their families. The civilians to celebrate this as well. I'd seen it on the Internet when preparing to come to this blue-green planet known as Earth.

I might not be human (aside from my hologram and human form) but I do have a human of my own. My own human love interest, my sparkmate Mikaela. Granted, she started out as a human but she was turned into a Cybertronian like I am. The reason why she was turned was because she was special, not many humans get to know unless they're apart of NEST. We'd never had a human turned into one of us before. But she was able to bring back Jazz for us. She'd gotten hold of a shard of the AllSpark along with Jazz. The fragment had shocked her, which gave her part of its energy to her. She later got energon into her body which began to change her. She was turned right away, now she's one of us now.

I don't care whether she stayed human or not, I love her for her. And today is special. It isn't the day we first met or when she was turned. It's something else – her birthday. She's now 18 Earth years one now, and I have something special planned for her. She knows her birthday is today; she's with her human family and friends right now, so I'm by myself until she returns. It's just what I need to prepare for my gift for her.

I'd been preparing for it, deciding what to give her and I'd finally figured out what to do for her. Sophia, one of Mikale's closest friends, had helped me to attend it. Whe I first saw it, my spark almost stopped beating. I right away knew that she will like it. I just know.

"Mirage." I look up at the mention of my name. Sophia is there, looking at me. She's wearing her NEST uniform, along with the helmet. She does not need to be wearing that. "Sorry, I'm not interrupting you am I?"

I smile, knowing that's just how she is. Never wanting to be in someone's business or interrupt someone. "No, you're not. Why?"

"I just came to see to if you're ready. Mikaela will be here soon."

"Then why are you here? I thought you'd be with her." I hope I wasn't sounding harsh on her.

She looks taken aback. Slag it! "I was with her. Earlier I was. She wanted to spend a little time with her family and had allowed me to come…"

She paused. I wait for her to continue.

"And…?" I say, when she doesn't continue right away.  
"I didn't want to be in the way of it," – Of course you don't – "And Ironhide wanted to be with me. I wanted to see him too."

"Uh-huh". Sounds acceptable. Mikaela would have allowed that.

"It's true. And that's why I'm here right now. Ironhide's in a meeting with Optimus and a few other Autobots and soldiers. I stayed back and came here so I could see Mikaela again when she comes back."

Alright then.

I smirk. "Then why are you wearing your helmet for? If you're not on a mission or in a fight against a Decepticon then you don't need to wear it."

Her eyebrows rise. "Oh, alright then. If you say so." She started to take off the helmet by clicking the buckles under her chin and on it. "Wait, did you?"

_Oh for!_ "Yes! I'm sure! Just do it!" Instead of flinching at me or being apologetic or shedding a tear as one would expect from someone like her, she actually shot a glare at me.

"You don't have to yell or be harsh!" she snaps, and takes off her helmet. Her dark brown hair cascades over her shoulders and a little over her chest. It's longer than it was when she was also turned into a Cybertronian and accepted by NEST to be a soldier like Mikaela is. Mikaela had been the one who got Sophia to be a NEST soldier and the reason why she has the uniform on. Sophia is not my "other" sparkmate (we can't have two and I already love Mikaela) she's actually, believe it or not, Ironhide's sparkmate. I know, I was surprised by it too. And Ironhide loves her as much as I love Mikaela. I guess Sophia is right – love is love, no matter where you find it. I agree fully with her.

"I'm sorry Sophia. I did not mean it like that."

Her face softens. "It's alright, Mirage. Sometimes I do that. It's been like that since I became a soldier. I guess I just feel the need to be stronger."

That's acceptable, I guess.

"Mikaela will be here soon. Do you have the present that you plan to give her ready?" she asks.

I smile this time. I open a compartment on my chest and take out the small package containing the gift. Sophia already knows what it is, so I don't need to show her what's in it, I show her the box anyway.

"Okay."

"She will be here soon?"

She nods. "She's on her way here as we speak. Knowing her she's probably speeding here to get here as soon as possible, just to be here with you."

I nod, still smiling.

"You know she's 18 now."

"I know."

"In our terms, to our government she basically an adult now… Or would be if she were still human. I was almost an adult when I was still human."

I froze. I did not know she was nearly 18 when she was changed. Knowing us as a human fan meant becoming a Cybertronian before adulthood to them. With the one I love and with her best friend. It feels as though a blade is sliding through in my chest when I think about it too much – too clean and precise a pain to be compared to a blow or a break.

Sophia analyzes my seemingly tortured expression with alarm. "Oh. No, I didn't mean it as a bad thing, Mirage. It's not every day a human is turned into a giant alien robot. I do like it. I do have Ironhide as a sparkmate now, don't I? And I wouldn't have met you or Mikaela if I wasn't changed. She is like a sister to me, you know. The four of us are together living happily. It is nice, right?"

That helped, but I still feel the pain from before. I try to laugh through it; it doesn't hurt any worse than not laughing.

She looks at me with worry.

"The four of us," I mumble. "Nice."

She walks toward me, to be closer to me, to the spot where I'm currently sitting. She puts her hand on mine.

"Sorry. Don't be sad. Not today."

"Don't worry about it."

"You know I see you as family, too. I love you like you're a brother."

These humans can be so confusing at times. While they may be violent through their history, some of them are quite docile. Sophia never said something like that to me before, not the exact words but something close was said some time ago. My whole body suddenly feels a few degrees warmer, all for the sister I'd never had. It feels nice knowing this. The pain from before is starting to evaporate.

"Mirage?"

My spark leapt and began racing. I know that voice by spark. It is the voice of my sparkmate. I turn my head from Sophia to her. She's standing there in her Cybertronian form, her eyes and smile that are bright enough to light up New York City.

"Mikaela!" My body's on autopilot, going by itself to get me up. I rush over to her and grab her in a tight bear hug. I sweep her off her feet, swinging her from side to side. We are both squeezing the life out of each other. The ache from before is gone, completely forgotten.

I set her down on her feet, and look into her eyes, never letting go of her. Everything before vanished. It is just me and her. The room might have disappeared for all I care, as long as I have her. The world could end right now and I still wouldn't have cared.

Happy and sad, elated and miserable, secure and afraid, loved and denied, patient and angry, peaceful and wild, complete and empty … all of it. I can feel everything. It is all mine. Ours. Mine and Mikaela's. We'd be the dominant couple in the whole world, the universe even. I'd go over to every quare inch, nook and cranny of the cosmos with the one I love. The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. We'll be together forever and ever.

I sigh with love and lay my head on her shoulder, still holding on to her. It I just us. I don't want this to end.

"Mikaela?"

I lift my head and pull away to look at her. She's looking past me, over my shoulder and door wing. That's when I remember. Sophia. She's looking at Sophia. I'd forgotten about her, I forget about everything once Mikaela and I are reunited

I look over my shoulder at Sophia. She is just standing where I'd left her, standing at the same spot where I'd been sitting earlier. She waves at Mikaela and Mikaela moves one arm away from me to wave back at Sophia.

That's when I remember. My present to give Mikaela. But I want to show something to her first. I move my arms away, instead taking her hand and leading her away from the room, out of the base and outside into the cool evening. To a human, it might have been freezing for them. That isn't the case for us. I continue to lead her, walking away from the base until nothing but its lights can be seen. We walk on to a small hill, but before reaching the top, I turn her toward me.

"Mikaela before we head up to the top, I want you to close your eyes."

A look of confusion settles over her facial features.

"Please, sweetheart? Do it for me, honey."

The confusion dissipates, a smile taking its place. She closes her eyes, and we carefully assend to the top. Once there, with her standing next to me, I finally let her open her eyes. She does and she gasps. I smile, knowing I'd surprised her. We're standing on a hill overlooking downtown Edmonton. The city's light casting a glow so bright, it can be seen from where we're standing. The first of two surprises to come tonight.

"Mirage, it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like to see it." I smile.

"I do. And it is pretty. Thank you."

I smile even more, and we watch the lights of the city miles away.

After a few minutes pass (I hope it is) I decide now is the time for her present. I reach into my chest and take out the small package. I look over at her to make sure she's not watching. She's not, just watching the city. I look back at the small package in my hand. I take off the lid and inside lies a ring. A ring with diamonds, a large Cybertronian one is in the middle of it. I take it out and hold it in my hand. I let its casing fall to the ground at my feet. She doesn't turn at the soft noise when the case hit the ground. _It's now or never_, I tell myself.

"Mikaela."

She turns her head to me. I use my other hand to turn her towards me fully. I look down at the black ground at my feet, only being illuminated by the soft blue glow of my eyes. My spark is beating against my chest so hard it's messing with my train of thought. I have to do this. I love her this much to ask her. I have to do it now.

"I have a question for you," I say.

"Yes?"

I look back at her. I then drop down to one knee. "Mikaela," I pause, still looking at her. "Will you marry me?" I open my hand, showing her the ring.

I watch her.

"Yes! Yes, I will, Mirage!" she answers. Oh. My. Primus. She actually agreed! I can't contain my excitement or amusement. I spring to my feet, and grab her in another bear hug, more tightly than the one we had before when she'd arrived. My mind wanders and all I can think about is my sparkmate and now fiancé in human terms. I'd been learning it and using it with other humans, namely the soldiers. And Sophia too.

I don't know how much time has passed (nor do I care either) but I slip the ring onto Mikaela's finger. That's when I become aware of someone else here with us as well. I look; it's Sophia (still in human form) along with Ironhide. Once we're all in a group we just sit down and lie on the grass, looking at the stars. Mikaela's arms are around my shoulders; my own arm is around her waist. Sophia and Ironhide are also cuddling nearby as we are, I assume. I look at Mikaela.

"Happy Birthday, Mikaela," I breathe, my words full of love for her.

"Thank you, Mirage," she says, echoing me.

I can't agree more. I turn my gaze back to the stars. We are as one. It is mine.

**XXX**


End file.
